


Team 29 Balls To The Face: Work In Progress

by augustgreatsword, Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Romantic if you squint, Sign Language, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, This is a collaboration, Time Skips, each chapter is a different pairing, it's a mix of fic and poetry, some pairings are fic and others are poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Growing is a journey - sometimes you go alone, and other time you don't.See each chapter for author credit





	1. Learning the Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Terushima/Fukunaga
> 
> Summary: You have to learn to grow.
> 
> Author: augustgreatsword

Although Terushima hates that he has to wake up before his boyfriend and that he can’t share mornings with Fukunaga, it does mean that he could be right there to greet his boyfriend as soon as he came home from work. Which today seemed like that was a very good thing.

Fukunaga comes into their apartment looking a little down, not even looking up as he came inside.

“Babe-chan? What’s wrong?” Terushima asks as he gets up from the couch and walks over to Fukunaga.

“I’m fine Yuuji.”

“Yuuji? Shouhei come here,” Terushima says. He takes Fukunaga’s hand and leads him to the couch before wrapping his arms around him. “What’s wrong?”

Fukunaga sighs and waits a few minutes before talking. “You remempurr how there was that big wedding order that we were working on?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, Niki came over to look at my centerpieces. And he said that I did them all wrong because I forgot to add the baby’s breath. I looked at the order form beclaws I didn’t remember it being there and I showed him, but then he pulled out an update form and was all ‘didn’t you read this?’ and it was dated fur days ago, but he never put the update with the original so I had to redo the twenty things I had been working on all day fur two days,” Fukunaga explained. 

“What an asshole,” Terushima curses. 

Fukunaga just curls into Terushima’s hold before he pulls out his phone and starts typing. 

_ It’s like he’s trying to get me fired. _

“I’m sorry my love,” Terushima says before giving a kiss to the top of Fukunaga’s head. 

_ I know the owner really likes me and my work, but it’s still hard to work under him. _

Terushima nuzzles him. “Did you wanna relax with that one trashy movie with the squid curse?”

_ Please. _

“Then it’s settled.” Terushima picks up Fukunaga and carries him into their bedroom and gets the movie started. “I’ll be right back with your tea.”

Fukunaga gives a nod before he wraps a blanket around himself. He waits patiently for Terushima to come back. After the movie, the tea, and his boyfriend’s love, Fukunaga feels the stress of today fade away.

~~~

Terushima had to work extra hours today to cover someone else’s shift. He expected that Fukunaga might be in their bed relaxing, but what he doesn’t expect to hear is Kuroo’s voice. 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Kuroo asks.

Terushima doesn’t hear a response before hearing Kuroo say, “I don’t think he would be upset at all. It might take him a while to get there, but there’s no harm in asking.” Again, he doesn’t hear anything before Kuroo talks again. “Just bring it up. He’s your boyfriend. He’s supported you through this already. Wait a second. Bo what do you have?”

There’s a muffled response

“OH NO YOU DO NOT! YOU KNOW YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THAT UNSUPERVISED! Sorry Sho, I gotta go. Good luck with Teru.”

Terushima waits a minute before going in. “Hey Babe-chan.”

Fukunaga waves. 

“Another bad day?” Terushima asks.

Fukunaga nods.

“Wanna talk to me about it?” Terushima asks as he gets up into bed with him.

Fukunaga shifts before reaching for a notebook. “ _ Kinda. But it’s gonna be a lot to write. _ ”

“I can wait,” Terushima says gently.

_ I know. But I was talking to Tetsu. And. He suggested that I talk to you about something.  _ Fukunaga writes.

“Oh?”

_ He suggested that I talk to you about learning sign language. _

“Okay. I can do that,” Terushima says easily.

“ _Really_?” Fukunaga writes, looking surprised.

“Of course. If that’s something that will help you then of course I’ll do it.”

Fukunaga nods. 

“So was it your evil manager again?” 

Fukunaga nods. 

“Can I eat him yet?”

Fukunaga just gives him a look.

“It’s a valid question.”

“Nyo eating the manager,” Fukunaga sighs.

“You never let me eat the meanies,” Terushima pouts.

“Boo hoo.”

“So do you wanna get into what he did this time or not really?”

“Nyot really.”

Terushima kisses his head. “Okay. We can just watch a standup then. Oh. And here’s Squid Pro Quo,” he says as he hands over an obnoxiously large squid plushie.

Fukunaga turns his head so he can kiss Terushima’s cheek. “Thank you Playboy.”

“Anytime.”

~~

It was a rough several months. Terushima had been taking sign language classes online for the past three months, waiting until Fukunaga fell asleep to watch videos, or telling Fukunaga he had extra shifts so he could go to in person classes. But he was finally ready to reveal to Fukunaga that he knew sign language. Well, some.

He brings home Fukunaga’s favorite squid dinner, and sets it out on the table before calling for Fukunaga. “Hey Babe-chan! I got us dinner!”

“What’s the occasion Playboy?”

“Well, I have something to tell you,” Terushima starts. He then brings his hands up and starts signing as he talks. “I. I’ve been taking some classes. And while I’m still learning, I think I know enough now. I’ve especially been studying the workplace vocabulary so you can talk about work more.”

Fukunaga is just in awe. “Y-You learned. For me?”

Terushima nods and continues talking and signing. “Of course. I told you before, the reason I’m dating you is because I want to grow into a better person with you. So wouldn’t I learn another language to make communication easier for you? I love you after all.”

Fukunaga signs back,  _ “I love you too.” _

Terushima smiles bright and wide and comes in for a kiss, which Fukunaga happily returns. 

When Fukunaga pulls away he has a smirk. “So Playboy, you should probably pay more attention in class. Because you did not sign part of that correctly.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yea. I can show you what you actually signed, but you have to be a gentleman and at least buy me dinner first.”


	2. Odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ushijima&Oikawa
> 
> Summary: Nobody ever said dealing with rivals was easy, but the best things seldom are.
> 
> Author: Karasuno Volleygays

Ushijima’s eyes bulged when vice-like arms wrapped around him, their owner being a beaming Oikawa Tooru. They were both streaked with sweat and aglow with their hard-fought victory. 

“We did it, Waka-chan.”

This coaxed a sliver of a smile from Ushijima. “I never doubted it.”

Had it been an easy journey? No. Had it been a difficult one? Very much so.

But here they were, sharing a win like it was the most natural thing in the world. Ushijima had to admit that he enjoyed the feeling of not only a cease-fire between his national team teammate, but an end to the hostility that had brewed between them for as long as he had known Oikawa. 

**I.**

Who was that boy glaring at him from the stands?

He looked to be about the same age as Ushijima, but with buoyant brown hair and a myriad of facial expressions that set them apart as far as they could have possibly been. Upon further examination, the blue and white warm-ups he was wearing identified him immediately.

He was from Kitagawa Daiichi — the team Shiratorizawa Middle would face once they defeated their current opponents.

There was an intensity in his gaze, a sharp set of eyes that no doubt saw more than the people around him. Ushijima didn’t have to know his name to realize that he was likely a strong opponent to face, but he wanted to know it anyway.

**II.**

It was irritating how much Oikawa admired his sheer power, but nobody said he had to like it.

“What the hell kind of monster is that guy?” Iwaizumi growled against the seat back in front of him, forehead solidly planted there while he did some macho pain thing to cope with their recent loss. 

“One who lost his tweezers,” Oikawa muttered, looking out the window while their team bus trundled its way back to Kitagawa Daiichi. “You would think someone with that kind of poopface would make a little more effort to pass as a normal human being.”

He sighed, the final scenes of their match unfolding atop the window glass. Every misstep, every lost battle, every error in judgment played out in detail, and Oikawa soaked every bit of it in. 

After the match, he had made a point of learning more about the mighty opponent that had handed him a bitter defeat. Ushijima Wakatoshi was his name, and Oikawa knew he would never forget it.

**III.**

He was magnificent.

Ushijima found himself glued to the match on the court, watching Oikawa Tooru’s deft motions on the court conducting his teammates like a true maestro. Every time he had a chance, he would catch part of Oikawa’s games. It wasn’t often one had the opportunity to witness harmony in motion.

Even though he enjoyed watching Oikawa work, Ushijima couldn’t stop the occasional pang of regret that Oikawa hadn’t chosen Shiratorizawa. The collection of talent and drive Washijou-sensei had put together was the kind that could storm into nationals. With Oikawa, they would be the kind to win championships.

That wasn’t in the cards, so Ushijima decided he would settle for the next best thing: an incredible opponent.

**IV.**

Worthless pride. _Worthless pride?_

Oikawa couldn’t believe Ushijima had the nerve to question his choices. Not only because he loved his teammates, but because it made him second guess himself. Did he refuse his offer for Shiratorizawa because it wasn’t what he wanted, or because he wasn’t ready to have his greatest rival on the same side of the court?

But regret? He had none when it came to his teammates and friends at Aobajousai. 

Ushijima didn’t have a clue about anything when it came to loyalty. Nothing could beat the feeling of heading into battle with people who you know will give their all and then some. Winning a match was always great, but bringing out the best in everyone better than anyone else was real victory.

So why couldn’t he get what Ushijima said out of his head?

**V.**

Shuffling feet met his ears when Ushijima strolled into his college volleyball gymnasium for the first time, with managers flitting around getting the court ready for practice. One of the managers met his gaze, flinching slightly when Ushijima nodded in acknowledgement. Why did people keep doing that?

He settled on the bench in front of his assigned locker, but just as he was pulling his t-shirt over his head, a gasp came from the changing room door.

“Oh my god!” Ushijima turned around to the sight of none other than Oikawa standing in the open doorway, pointing at him with a slack jaw and wrinkled nose. “What is he doing here?”

“It’s good to see you,” Ushijima said. That was a tactical error.

Oikawa stomped into the locker room and poked his finger roughly into the center of Ushijima’s chest. “Just because we’re both here, that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Or you. Stay away from me, Ushibaka!”

The rest of their teammates stared with bald interest. Some even inched closer to get a better view of the action. Ushijima, however, was not going to take the bait. “See you on the court,” he said before striding past Oikawa as fast as his long legs would take him. 

How were they supposed to work together like this?

**VI.**

His knee burned, but Oikawa didn’t stop hammering serve after serve over the net. Most of them were well past the boundary lines, but that wasn’t important. What really mattered was sweating away the memory of his team losing the tournament final in the third set because of some stupid, petty, childish _grudge_.

Ushijima had been wide open, ready to end the game. The blocker covering him didn’t have a chance against that kind of power. All he had to do was deliver the ball into that waiting palm.

Instead, he had chosen to set to the middle blocker who didn’t have half as much ball speed. Deuce broken. Game over. Better luck next year.

“Damn it,” he hissed as he unleashed a serve that hit the back wall of the gym.

The door creaked open, but Oikawa didn’t look to see who was there. It was probably just a manager coming in to sweep. 

However, he slapped the ball hard to the left when a familiar voice called out to him. “You should be resting.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Oikawa wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts and fished another ball from the hopper. “I know what you’re going to say, so do us both a favor and don’t.”

Oikawa could feel Ushijima’s footsteps growing closer, and he let out a grunt of irritation as he sent the ball flying straight into the net. He wanted to scream, but his throat was too dry to let out anything but a cracked whine. 

“Oikawa, you need to stop.” Oikawa ignored him and keyed up for another serve, almost flinching at Ushijima’s softly added, “Please.”

“No!” Oikawa hammered out one more serve, but the moment he landed, he knew something was very wrong.

White hot pain lanced through his entire leg, shooting out from his bad knee as it twisted awkwardly when his shoes touched the floor. For the past few years, he had battled the ache in his knee, but this was agony far beyond anything he had felt before.

The pain knocked him off his feet, sending Oikawa sprawling onto the hardwood floor. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from crying out, and the effort drowned out the sound of footsteps hurrying to his side. 

Strong and steady arms scooped him off the floor, and Oikawa’s everything hurt too badly to object. Giving into the situation, Oikawa sank into Ushijima’s grip because it was too painful to do anything else. 

Soon they were sweeping across the threshold of the hospital three blocks from campus, and Ushijima checked him in without even setting him down. Finally, though, they headed for the waiting area to a long padded bench where Ushijima carefully seated Oikawa.

“I’ll wait with you.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to object, but it snapped closed when he realized he didn’t really want Ushijima to leave. He was scared and hurt, and something about Ushijima’s rock solid demeanor soothed him in a way that probably would have pissed him off weeks ago, let alone years.

A pinched smile tugged at the corners of Oikawa’s mouth. “Thank you.”

**VII.**

Waiting had never been one of Ushijima’s strong points, and this was no exception. He had a magazine in his hands, but not a single word from any of the articles soaked in. His mind was wholly focused on the person he had brought here, who had just been taken back to an examination room.

He didn’t know what to do, and Ushijima didn’t like that feeling at all.

It wasn’t difficult to see how this all happened. Oikawa hated him so much he miscalculated an easy play. What others think of him had never been a concern for Ushijima, but this one wouldn’t leave him alone.

Putting down the magazine, Ushijima settled for staring into space instead.

**VIII.**

An orderly pushed through the swinging doors pushing Oikawa in a wheelchair. A bulky brace covered his entire right leg, which stuck straight out atop one of the chair’s footholds. His eyes were closed, and his entire body slumped into the seat.

Ushijima crossed the room in a few long strides to intercept them. Oikawa didn’t even flinch or balk or complain about his presence, which made him all the more certain that things might have actually been worse than before.

“Does he have to stay here for the night?”

The orderly shook his head. “It’s not necessary. Just keep putting ice on the knee and make sure he takes the anti-inflammatory we prescribed, and he’ll be all right in a couple of months.”

Nodding, Ushijima accepted control of the chair and headed out to the curbside. He shuffled a silent Oikawa into a waiting taxi to head back to campus. _A couple of months_. Oikawa’s dour mood only worsened. He considered himself a fierce competitor who demanded more from himself than anyone, and it’s something he knew he shared with Ushijima. 

However, that excused none of this. It was childish and selfish and insulting to one of the best players he had ever seen. And not only that, Ushijima even carried him over a kilometer to the hospital to get treatment.

Oikawa didn’t like himself much at all at the moment, and he wouldn’t blame Ushijima if he didn’t, either.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa rasped, gaze firmly glued to his lap. “I took something that wasn’t a problem and made it one, and I took it out on you.”

“That’s not important.” Ushijima stared at the seat back in front of him and crossed his arms. “This has to stop.”

Oikawa shrunk into the seat. “I know.”

Ushijima shook his head. “No. Apparently, you do not. If you want to hate me, then fine. I don’t like it and it certainly isn’t what I want, but fine.

“You’re one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met, and the thought of you ruining yourself because of me makes me sick. If it’s really that much of a problem being around me, then as soon as you’re back on your feet, I’ll see what I can do about transferring to another school.”

Gaping at him, Oikawa bit his lip. Ushijima didn’t even look at him. Ushijima always looked at him. Sometimes in admiration, sometimes in frustration, but he never turned away from Oikawa for very long. The more he thought about it, the more he hated that idea.

Oikawa latched his arms around Ushijima’s bicep and buried his face into Ushijima’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to go.”

“What?” Ushijima’s icy demeanor melted into confusion, which was just as was quickly replaced by disbelief. “You don’t mean that. In an hour, you’re going to start calling me names again and I’m tired of it.”

Shaking his head against Ushijima’s shoulder blade, Oikawa let out a wet sniffle. “I was always so mad you were stronger than me. I could never beat you, and it made me crazy.” He heaved a sigh. “I should take a page from Tobio-chan’s book and just work with my biggest rival instead. It made him stronger, and I think we’ll both be stronger, too.”

“Oikawa,” Ushijima murmured. “I’d like to believe you.”

Face red and crumpled, Oikawa ignored the little rivulet of snot dribbling from his nose. “I mean it. I want to be better than all those genius setters we play against, and when I stop being a big baby, I see that I can do that with you.”

Ushijima eyed him for a long and quiet minute before he offered a handshake. “If you really feel that way, then so do I.”

Ignoring the hand, Oikawa wrapped his arms around a very surprised Ushijima and squeezed with all his might, stopping only when he heard Ushijima gasp for air. “Thank you for being patient with me. I don’t deserve it, but I appreciate it.”

With a curt nod, Ushijima settled back to let Oikawa sink into his side. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it was a good place to start cultivating it into something special.

**IX.**

All through his recuperation, Ushijima helped Oikawa in many ways. From sports therapist commanded stretches to being observant enough to realize the rubber pads on the crutches were giving Oikawa a rash and covering them with soft cloths, the two of them survived it together.

They learned that while Ushijima had a decent mind for calculus, which Oikawa struggled with, Oikawa was able to offer help in world literature to the most clueless guy he knew when it came to character motivations.

Even their teammates noticed the difference right away. “Are you two, like, getting along now, or did Coach put you in time out?” The team captain circled them, scratching his chin with thought.

Oikawa beamed, a dazzling smile that worked its magic just as planned. “Are you implying that Waka-chan and I have been anything but the best of friends?”

Next to him, Ushijima snorted. “We’re fine. What’s the menu for today?”

“Suffering and sweat, mostly.” The captain clapped Oikawa on the shoulder. “You just got your legs back under you. Don’t spend ‘em all in once place this time, dude.”

“You can count on me!” Oikawa flipped a peace sign, and that coaxed what could be categorized as a smile from Ushijima.

Two weeks later, the first round of the spring tournament had finally arrived, and two proud players walked side by side up the ramp to the floor. Oikawa waved to the excited crowd while Ushijima focused on the court up ahead. 

It was their first match together since Oikawa had returned to the active roster, and neither of them were going to let this opportunity go to waste.

“Oi, Waka-chan, did you ever think we’d end up here?”

Ushijima raised a brow. “What, at a tournament? I was expecting a few of these, yes.”

Oikawa shook his head and chuckled. “No, I mean you and me, side by side, ready to bring the world to its knees.” He punctuated his pledge with a smirk and pump of the fist. “I’m me and you’re you and we’re us.”

Mouth open to no doubt give an obvious reply to an obvious statement, Ushijima instead bobbed his head in agreement. “‘Us’ is good.” He frowned. “That makes less sense than what you said.”

“Nah.” Oikawa bumped their shoulders together. “For us, it makes all the sense in the world.”

“I suppose it does,” Ushijima agreed as they hit the court simultaneously to begin warm-ups. It was their first match for the rest of their time together, and both were going to do their absolute best — for themselves, and for each other.


	3. The Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Akaashi/Bokuto
> 
> Author: sarah25 (dreamwidth)

You were a Hawk  
While I was a small Owl   
We were very different  
But yet we were still so similar   
You were serious and open   
While I was silly and mysterious   
And yet the attention was drawn to me  
And you turned out to be the mysterious   
In the end if it all

We may be far from the same  
We both have different personalities   
And different ways of expressing ourselves   
But when we are one and given time  
We grow   
We grow into one  
And we become a mysterious serious  
But yet still silly duo  
And the attention goes to the both of us   
And we grow as one

Then we ever been   
And we rewrite a story  
Where the Hawk and the Owl  
Aren’t so different from each other   
And we grow and change a story  
Into a new chapter and a book  
Where the Hawk and The Owl  
Are more than friends in the end


	4. The nature of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Iwaizumi/Oikawa
> 
> Author: Sarah25 (on dreamwidth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oikawa:Bee) (Iwaizumi:Flower)

You and Me   
We help each other thrive and grow  
You feed me and I help you increase  
Your beautiful  
Also not many people notice me   
Some people run from me in fear of Being   
Hurt but I don’t mind  
You are the main reason I live  
To Pollinate your flowers   
And make your beauty shine bright  
If I die I don’t mind  
As long as you  
Grow and  
Excel with Beauty and shine

On the roughest says I’ll be there  
I’ll be there to keep you strong  
I will be your protector   
And you will get through   
The Spring and through the   
Blistering hot Summers   
And the thunderstorms   
And the harsh Rains  
I’ll fix you   
I’ll make your petals all brand and new  
And make you shine and  
Stand out compared to everyone else  
As you were meant to do right from the beginning   
And outshine everyone single close than  
Ever bloomed that season


	5. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Hinata
> 
> Author: Sarah25 (on dreamwidth)

I may be short  
I know  
I may not be as tall or Athletic as the others  
But I try  
I have the spirit and the will power to fight as well  
I work hard in the end  
I stay late after practice  
And work  
But  
In the End  
Is that enough?

I don’t know I always wonder to myself  
Will this all be enough  
Will I be able to support my team  
With how I am nowhere  
It’s these thoughts  
That make me work harder  
And reach the top  
And support my team  
That’s all I want  
In the End 

In the End I’ve realized  
I’ve grown stronger  
I’ve grown to support others  
I’m not a weak little crow anymore  
I’ve grown into  
A Crow leading a flock  
And people depend on me  
And I’ve acknowledged  
How much I’ve changed and grown  
From a petite little crow  
Into a fierce Crow  
And no one will shake me down  
Or strip me of my pride  
I’m not the same anymore  
And I’ve realized  
I’m not weak anymore  
And I’ll take you on  
Head on


	6. The King has Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Kageyama
> 
> Author: Sarah25 (on dreamwidth)

I fought alone  
I’ve always thought Volleyball was  
The Weak lose and  
The Strong Win  
And I thought I was the Strongest in the end but  
I was wrong   
I was always the Weak one  
And I lost   
I lost alone   
Everyone around were the strong ones and  
They won  
They won together   
I was trapped in my own room with nothing  
No doors   
No windows   
Nobody could see me  
But me and I suffered   
Alone 

I was The King of the court they say  
But the title was a curse  
I knew I needed to change  
I realized me holding onto my weakness   
Would always leave me in the dark and  
Alone   
Always and   
Forever

When High School game I took a new name  
A Baby crow   
With no skills and could easily be defeated   
Without hesitation   
But I’ve grown   
I’ve grown with a Team behind my back  
Being my shadow   
Picking me up when I fall  
And supporting me   
I’ve learned in order to be the strong  
You need to be weak at some points   
In order to become the Strong  
And Win  
And this time   
Win as a Team  
And not   
Win alone


End file.
